


Boca

by Metuka



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La resurrección de Neo en el pasillo... desde otro punto de vista</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boca

_Neo, ya no tengo miedo. El Oráculo me dijo que me enamoraría y que ese hombre, el hombre al que amase sería el Elegido. Así que, ya ves, no puedes estar muerto. No puedes porque te amo. ¿Me oyes? Te amo._

La luz se hizo de repente, pero no se trataba de un amanecer como cualquier otro. La luz se hizo en él, de él. La luz surgió de su ser, despertando lo eternamente dormido de pronto. Era repentino, pero lento. Tan agónicamente lento que el tiempo pareció de pronto carecer de sentido.

Unos ojos negros se abrieron de nuevo a la vida que acababan de abandonar. Lo hicieron con la fuerza de las palabras recién escuchadas, dichas en el momento oportuno para lograr lo imposible. Tanque le había revelado el gran secreto en sotto voce, durante uno de esos ratos de insomnio. Ese insomnio que le había perseguido desde Matrix. Ese insomnio fiel como la amante que nunca falta a la cita. _¿Besar Trinity a alguien? Cuando salga el sol dentro de Sión. Aunque, yo no debería decirte esto, pero... vale, vale, no te impacientes... un tipo de la Gnosis jura que estuvo con ella una noche... sí, eso dice, yo no me invento nada... ¿chismoso? ¿y tú, que me estás escuchando, qué eres?... ¿me vas a dejar terminar o no?... vale, pues el tipo dice que no es que Trinity bese bien, sino que sus besos serían capaces de hacer que un muerto levantara la cabeza._

_Y ahora, levántate._

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El suelo se veía de lado. Frente a él estaba la puerta abierta cuyo umbral no había podido cruzar. La muerte había cambiado la guadaña por una pistola para impedírselo. Ya no cometería el mismo error: tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra es propio de humanos. Pero no cuando unos labios, una voz, unos ojos azules y la promesa de algo por suceder guían a uno.

Se levantó. Ni el tórax ni el abdomen dolían ya. Las heridas se habían cerrado por arte de magia. O de beso. El único testigo de ellas que quedaba en él era su agujereado jersey ensangrentado con bytes rojizos de sabor herrumbroso y olor dulzón. Bytes representando la esencia de la vida.

Su mirada viajó hasta un extremo del pasillo. Pero ya no había pasillo. Solo negro y verde. Un verde viajero, nervioso, recortando las siluetas de la irrealidad. Un verde que le decía cuáles serían los próximos movimientos antes incluso de que los agentes los supieran. Formaba parte de su programación, de esa programación que Neo miraba con la curiosidad de un niño y el desprecio del que se sabe más poderoso que su oponente.

Le encañonaron, prestos a disparar. _No._ Pero era un no vacío de todo. No era un no con angustia, el no de un "no me mates". Ni el no de un "¿no me quieres?". Era el no recortado de un "no va a suceder" dicho por quien está al mando. Un no firme, seguro de sí mismo y de que— sí— está en lo cierto.

Alargó su brazo. Veía las balas acercándose hasta él. Pero había dicho "no". Las balas, como sabuesos bien educados, obedecieron deteniéndose mansamente. Tomó una de ellas y la sostuvo entre sus dedos. Pensaba, tal vez, en lo absurdo de la situación. En lo ridículo que resultaba que un pequeño manojo de bytes metálicos idénticos a aquel hubiera acabado con su vida instantes atrás.

La dejó caer. Sus ojos ordenaron al resto que la siguieran. Una vez más, aquellos vehículos de muerte hicieron caso al Elegido. Smith, incapaz de aceptar aquella derrota, se fue hacia él. Quería descargar su rabia sobre el señor Anderson, aquel humano que le había desafiado en su propia casa, en el mundo donde él ordenaba y mandaba a cucarachas como él todos los días. Golpeaba con saña pero sin inteligencia. Y Neo tampoco necesitaba pensar para detenerle, mirando al vacío con cara de aburrimiento, casi de padre mártir que no sabe cómo quitarse de encima a su persistente retoño.

Le pateó. Su bota militar golpeó aquel traje anodino de oficinista cualquiera. El cuerpo que envolvía salió volando metros más allá, como lanzado por una bola de derribo en lugar de por un ataque del señor Thomas A. Anderson. Smith quizá se dijo que tendría que haber aprovechado aquella vez, en aquella habitación tan blanca. El bueno del señor Anderson gemía y se retorcía, incapaz de comprender qué le sucedía a su boca... y a su vida.

Se levantó con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, ese que se guarda para casos de emergencia y del que jamás esperó tener que echar mano. Un puñetazo. Un puñetazo tal vez lograría impactarle. Solo era un humano, una simple bala le mataría... otra vez.

Algo no fue según lo esperado. El Elegido se zambulló dentro de él. Como un virus infectando su sangre, su sistema, se coló por entre los pliegues de sus bytes. Los fue royendo, como si se tratase de un misterioso ácido corrosivo, inflamando a su paso, haciendo de Smith algo grotesco, una atracción de feria... tanto que Smith sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

La irrealidad solo estaba preparada para cierto grado de irrealidad. Tanta irrealidad la pilló por sorpresa. Sus paredes verdinegras se curvaron, ondearon. Tratando de volver a su sitio, de encontrar su irreal posición ideal. Anderson estaba definitivamente muerto. Neo, quien ocupó su lugar, llenó sus pulmones virtuales con aire falso y levantó la vista. El final de aquel pasillo otra vez. Pero sus oponentes ya no eran tres, sino dos. Y cada uno se fue por su lado.

_¡No!_

Oscuridad. El calor de un cuerpo protector cubriendo su cuerpo. Maternal. La luz se hizo nuevamente. Pero esta vez era real. Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez. En la Nebuchadnezzar. Miraron y se encontraron con el mar, con dos mares turquesa que le miraban con una mezcla inverosímil de sentimientos. Miedo, angustia, felicidad, desconcierto, tranquilidad al fin...

Sus labios se unieron otra vez. La segunda vez. Pero la primera que él pudo saborearlo. Y supo a vida. A futuro. A amor. Al amor correspondido que jamás le interesó dentro de Matrix, tal vez porque sabía que nunca sería real. Al amor que siempre creyó le estaría vedado.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y se incorporó. Ella intentó decirle algo. ¿Quería, quizás, desdecirse, negar lo dicho, alegar que fue solo un momento de debilidad, una argucia para traerlo de vuelta? Chistó él. Su dedo índice hizo de barrera a las palabras de Trinity. Calló ella. Bajó la vista. Su rostro era inescrutable.

_Yo también._

**Author's Note:**

> Los diálogos están sacados de una transcripción en inglés y traducidos por mí. El poema "La boca", de Miguel Hernández, incluido en su "Cancionero y romancero de ausencias" tiene gran parte de la culpa de este fic.


End file.
